A long-running program may have extensive periods of time between events that involve processing. To conserve resources, the program may be required to save its state between events so that the program can be shut down and removed from memory until the next event applicable to the program is received. This may be done, among other reasons, to make room for other programs to execute on the computing resources. To accommodate the requirement to save state, a programmer may write code that saves state to storage in conjunction with processing an event. The programmer may also write code that loads the state from storage and resumes with the appropriate action when a new event is received. This is cumbersome to programmers.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.